shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis Jo
'Introduction' Artemis is the third member of the Pudge Piratesand the second to join. He is a very talented navigator who learnt what he knows from his father. Artemis join the crew after Pudge and Carlos two men deastroyed the marine bass that his father an ex-marine navigator had planed to send him. As well as being a very fine navigator he is also a talented swords man that uses a thin but very strong sword combined with incredable speed to cut his oppnents to ribons. dispite the fact that he has the lowest bounty ouut of the human mebers of the crew this is not because he is the least strong meber but due to the fact that he deafet his oppnents in such away that makes them look far less skiled than they are also he preafers to fight alot os week oppnents at once rather than a single strong oppnent. 'Appearance' Artemis is seen to wear a long black coat with red sholder pads after meeting Becky Hammer this coat gains lights on its surface. he is seen at all times with his sword this is normaly left to hang by his side. He stands at 6ft tall and is a very slender person he is aloso quite pale. 'Personality' he is a very dark person and deadly when crossed. when he is around the crew his good side shines through as he is with people who care about him alot. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Swordmanship' a high level of sworods man ship however nowhaer near as high as Carlos 'Physical Strength' just above avarge strength 'Agility' Like Doc Olivia he has a very high level of agility however he uses this to allow him to maake his moves flow seamlesly this makes his fighting look almost like he is danceing at times. 'Endurance' he is able to drag fights out for a long time time is due to the years he spent with his father training to be a marine as his father wanted. 'Weapons' he caries a long thin katana of good quality it is unkown if it is a named blaed. He stole his katna from the marine base he had been sent to train at as he fled with the Pudge Pirates. 'Haki' Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation he has gained a basic understanding of how to use this but strugels to refine his abilities Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments N/A Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/A 'Relationships' 'Crew' within his crew he has a strong bond with all the mebers as he veiws them as his real family. He offten enjoys testing hiis skills aginst Doc Olivia and Carlo. 'Family' whilst loveing his mother he hates his father. this is due tho the fact that his father trained him to follow in his footsteps as a marine navigator and would not listen to what he had to say on the matter of his life. 'Allies/ Friends' 'Enemies' 'Other' 'History' Artimes joins the pudge pirates after they crash there ship into the side of navel base he has just arived at as his father has sent him to become a marine as he was. pudge and Carlos proceed to destroy most of the base whilst trying to escape. Artimes sees that this is his chance to esscape and hides on there ship he is latter discoverd. Marco thretens to throw him oveer bored but is stoped by pudge who regonised his sir name and begins to question him about his father once it becomes clear that Artemis has his fathers knoladge on navigtion pudge offerd him a place on his crew which Artemis takes happily. After this the pudge pirates leave the north blue and head to the grand line. 'Major Battles' Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) 'Quotes' Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) 'Trivia' Tell us fun facts about your character 'Related Articles' Links from this wiki that are related to this page 'External Links' Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this pageArtemis Jo Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:North Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Characters